


My Magic is for You (But You Don't Need to Know About It)

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Series: That Really Convoluted Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, Romantic Comedy, acts more like their dad if anything, angst maybe?? not really, changkyun and jooheon are more like bros if anything, cuz again complicated reasons, kihyun's their uncle, minhyuk and changkyun are siblings, time for more confusing premises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: It's one thing to be chased out of an apartment because your now-ex-girlfriend can't stand how socially awkward you are.It's another thing to be chased out of a universe because the citizens formed an angry mob to chase you out for finding out that you're a witch.





	1. Hello (and Don't Mind me Appearing in your House out of Thin Air)

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've been itching to write something Monsta X so why not torture myself by trying to juggle with updating more stories ahahahahaha...ha...save me now Anyways this is basically part of the same universe (can't really say that cuz complicated reasons but eh??????) as Give Me One Reason Not To Kill You (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717941)

"Ugh, I can't stand you!"

Hyunwoo glances up from his bowl of popcorn to his girlfriend who's glaring down at him, his suitcase by her side. He chews and swallows the handful of popcorn that was already in his mouth before asking, "Why?"

That only seem to have made the situation worse as her face turns red, "'Why'...?! 'WHY'?! WELL WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING WITH ME?!"

It takes Hyunwoo a couple seconds to think about past events. A month ago they went to Lotte World, five days later they watched a movie together, two weeks ago they went out on a cruise for three days, a week ago they had a picnic, and yesterday they had dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"Oppa, I can see the cogs turning in your head and let me just tell you ahead of time that's not what I'm talking about." Hyunwoo simply feels even more confused at such a statement. She looks abashed from her earlier outburst but tries to continue calmly, "I mean... it's just that you're always so... you know... quiet and polite that sometimes I wonder if you truly love me anymore... We've been dating and living together for two years or so now and you haven't really opened up to me? Or maybe our personalities just aren't compatible..."

She sighs.

"Long story short, I wanna break-up."

And now Hyunwoo finds himself laying on the floor of a newly bought and empty house.

* * *

"How much time do we have left?"

Kihyun nervously stares at Dawon, who's staring at her glowing book with scrunched eyebrows.

"The mob just got pass Hyorin-unnie and Bora-unnie. They didn't even bat an eye to Exy-unnie's attempt at distracting them," Dawon bites at the bottom of her lip nervously, looking up momentarily to Xuanyi, Meiqi, and Luda walking in circles and muttering a spell as a cube barely takes form.

"Hyung?"

He immediately looks down to Minhyuk, the nine year-old gazing up at him with large, curious eyes. He tries his best to kneel down to his height as he holds a sleeping Changkyun in his arms, the six year-old completely oblivious to what's happening.

"Yes, Minhyuk-ah?" Kihyun asks, careful about the tone of his voice as to not make the boy wary.

"What's happening? Where's umma? She's been gone since yesterday."

The images of fire and a pained smile makes Kihyun flinch, his voice trembling in trying to answer, "Sh-She..." He gulps, taking in a shaky breath to calm down his nerves, before forcing a smile, "We're just going to go on a trip, okay? Just you, Changkyun-ah, and hyung. You trust hyung, right?" Minhyuk nods at that, still oblivious to how frantic everyone is at the moment.

"Kihyun now!"

Said man turns to Luda, holding the now manifested cube down with ropes, a large glowing hex beneath them. Shouting could be heard from afar, Kihyun panicking as he asks, "What about you guys?! At this rate you're going to get caught and burned at the stake too!"

"We already have plans for that! Please just focus on protecting your nephews first!" Xuanyi yells. He reaches out and picks up Minhyuk. He glances to the three focusing their magic into keeping the cube stable and back to Dawon, who only smiles encouragingly at him. He backs up slightly before running to the cube and jumping into it.

_"Please protect them for me."_

And suddenly Kihyun's falling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And he finds himself in a room full of packed boxes, still clutching onto his nephews, as he stares at a man who looks half-asleep but also very confused about his presence.

"Uh... hi."


	2. Can I Stay (Because I Kinda Have to Anyways since I don't know Where I am)?

"Uh... hi."

"Hi to you too...?"

Kihyun curses (inside his head of course he's not saying all this stuff out loud there's children in the area) is rather myriad, sweating nervously at the tired man a few feet away from him. He looks down to Minhyuk shifting and staring at the stranger with his large, innocent eyes before his stomach grumbles.

"Does he want a snack...?" the stranger asks, returning the nine year-old's gaze before the latter quickly hides behind Kihyun, clutching onto the back of his shirt. He pats his nephew's head soothingly, answering, "Uh- y-yes please!"

The stranger pushes himself up and scratches the back of his head. He points with his free hand to the kitchen behind him, partially blocked by a counter, "There's some snacks if you want?"

"O-Oh- er- th-thank you!" the stranger starts walking lethargically around the counter. Kihyun carefully lays Changkyun onto the ground, taking off his jacket and folding it up for it to act as a pillow for the boy. He turns to Minhyuk- the boy looking frightened- and kisses the top of his head, "I'll be back with some snacks, okay? Watch over your little brother, please."

Minhyuk nods slightly, his figure still a bit stiff. Kihyun hurriedly follows after the man. They walk across the kitchen to a cabinet in the crook of the room, Hyunwoo opening it to reveal some bags of snacks randomly stuffed in, both kneeling to be on at eye level with the shelves.

 _It's not that hard to organize bags of snacks..._ Kihyun tries not to show how annoyed he is but his twitching eye betrays him.

"You know-"

"What?" yeah his voice betrays him too.

"I never got your name- nor your sons' names."

He blinks, nearly forgetting that although they unintentionally intruded someone's home, they have yet to get any formalities (or freaking out) in, "Oh... well, I'm Yoo Kihyun and they're not my sons, they're my nephews. The kinda shy one is Lee Minhyuk and the sleeping one is Im Changkyun- er- there was a divorce involved if you were wondering."

"Lee Hyunwoo. What kind of snacks does Minhyuk like?" Hyunwoo asks, shuffling through the bags.

"Preferrably ones with sweet potato," Kihyun answers, watching how Hyunwoo takes out a bag of sweet potato chips before scavenging for more. The constant shuffling and disorder does eventually get to Kihyun though, kneeling down and nearly shoving Hyunwoo out of the way in a fit or irritation, huffing, "If you organized this you wouldn't have to shuffle through this!"

"Sorry..." Hyunwoo mumbles awkwardly, watching from the side how Kihyun passive-aggressively moves the bags into order.

Kihyun only grumbles in response, still shoving and yanking bag out here and there before something shatters onto the ground, making both of them freeze. Their gazes slowly lower to the floor to the sight of a former glass salt shaker, the contents spilled out to the point of nearly camouflaging with the white tiles. Although this is _suppose_ to be worried about, there's still a bit of leftover seething as Kihyun glares at Hyunwoo, "Did you really not organize your condiments from your snacks?"

Hyunwoo stutters a, "M-My bad... I just moved in so sorting is a bit..." His voice dies out with the glaring, instead sighing in defeat as he gets up, "I'll go find the dust pan and broom... I can feed Minhyuk too while I'm at it..."

His actions remind Kihyun of a bear that doesn't quite seem to have his life together, grabbing the sweet potato snack before waddling out. He takes a deep breath, gaze lingering back to the salt shaker as his conscious slowly recovers from his peeve about organization.

 _Oh gawd I just scolded the owner of a house for not being organized when I barged in on his unsuspecting normal human life in the first place..._ he groans quietly, immediately feeling slightly embarrassed but mainly guilty.

He takes a quick glance to the counter that blacked his vision from the living room, Hyunwoo mumbling something to Minhyuk, before he quickly returns his gaze to the shattered salt shaker. He raises a hand over the general accident before drawing in the air with his pointer finger a precise image of a numberless analog clock in purple light. Kihyun raises his finger to push the minute hand counterclockwise, watching how purple runes run over the surfaces of the glass shards and salt pile.

Slowly but surely, the salt regathers into the general shape of the condiment container, glass following with to form arounding it, glass re-sealing again, the now reset-shaker floating upwards. He raises his right hand, the clock and runes quickly dissipating after he holds his left hand out underneath the glass shaker, dropping quickly into his prepared palm, placing the salt shaker onto the counter barely in time.

"Okay, I found the dust pan..." Hyunwoo blinks cluelessly at the spotless area.

 _Acting skills don't fail me now,_ he mentally took a deep breath as he pretends to still be annoyed like beforehand, "Dude, we don't need a dust pan to clean this cabinet. Have you actually organized before?"

And he just stands there, looking completely clueless and dazed, an awkward moment of silence drifting by before Hyunwoo could articulate, "Uh- I guess not... I'll just put this back then..."

"W-Wait!"

When Hyunwoo looks back, Kihyun feels his ears slowly burning up at having attention like this. He could only really look away and mumble, "S-Sorry for acting so naggy... this is your house after all so I shouldn't have done that... and um- thanks for letting us stay for the day" and he nearly bites his tongue trying to fix that, "Er- I mean- s-s-th-thorry for the intruthion but c-can we thtay over?"

He looks up and is surprised to see that Hyunwoo is smiling (a feature he didn't think was possible with such a stoic and lethargic-like man), "It's okay. I mean I'm not use to living by myself yet so it's fine." Kihyun thinks that as he's staying here he should really teach Hyunwoo how to organize  _and_ be wary of strangers, especially if they appear inside his house out of nowhere.

"I'll put this back now," Hyunwoo says while leaving the kitchen.

Kihyun pauses before lightly slapping himself on the face.

"Thtupid lithp..."


End file.
